Right thing
by Belle1991
Summary: Jeff returns to join his brother's feud. During the feud, he has to do the right thing, which cause something bad to happen. The right thing might also be the best thing he has done. Requested by Vbajor10.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,

Here is my new story. This is requested by Vbarjo10.

I am still writing chapters for my other two stories, so keep on supporting them. They will be updated soon.

I hope you enjoy it like the other stories. I'm sorry if there mistakes on this, I typed this on my phone.

Chapter One:

Jeff Hardy, the brother of Matt Hardy, sits on his couch in North Carolina. He is watching Raw with a pepperoni pizza in front of him. The Matt, Edge, and Lita segment shows as he rolls his eyes. He doesn't like how his brother's personal life became a storyline. Every since Lit a dumped Matt, he has been a different person; he wants revenge on them. The disturbing part of his revenge is his thought process of having to really hurt Lita. He wants to hurt physically as he is hurt emotionally. Every Raw, that airs on Monday Nights, it is his mission to actually that. As the segment plays on, he sees Lita almost getting the twist of fate, but Edge saves her in time. He wants to do something to help his brother because he can see that it will consume him if he doesn't. So he grabs his phone to call the one person that can help.

'Hello.' He greets in a nervous tone. He has never ask this person for a favour.

'Hello Jeff, how are you?' The person on the other line replies.

'I'm good. I'm just watching your show; it is a great show.' Jeff thought it help him get the favour.

'Thanks, but you didn't call to talk about the show, right?' The man say

I'd course I did. I just want to...' He tries to think an excuse.

'No you called so you can ask return to help your brother.'

'You caught me. Can I return? I think my brother is mad with this storyline. I think he is really going to hurt Lita and Edge badly.' He hopes that the consider in his tone, for not just Matt, but for Edge and Lita, will persuade him.

'I don't know, but it could put a twist on the feud. Okay, I will talk to creative and see what they can come up with.'

'Thank you Vince.'

When Jeff hangs up the phone, the segment is over. "Don't worry brother help is on the way."

Next Day:

Jeff is in the kitchen eating breakfast when his phone ring'

'Hello Jeff, it is Vince' Vince greets.

'Hello Vince, how are you?' Jeff greets back. He hopes that this call is about him returning to Raw.

'I'm good. I talk to creative and they came up with being on Matt's side. You will accept all of his decisions; all of them.' Vince emphasis.

'Bit I don't really approve of him hitting Lita or any women.' Jeff explains as he doesn't like that he has to watch his brother try to hit Lita.

'Well, we could work around that, but no promises. For sure, you will have to on board with him on everything.' Vince clarifies.

'Okay.' Jeff gives in. He is just glad that Vince approve of him coming back. 'When do I come back?'

'We were thinking about 2 weeks before the payperview. Is that fine with you?'

'Yup it is, I will see then.'

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but this is just the beginning. Please stay tune for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

Here is the new chapter for this story. I am still writing for my other stories, so this will probably be update every 2 weeks or until one of my other stories are done.

This is my first time writing matches, so I hope I did it justice.

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Enjoy.

Chapter Two:

2 Weeks Later: Monday Night Raw

"This contest is set for one fall." Justin Roberts starts. Edge music starts first. "Introducing first; from Toronto, Canada Edge." He continues while Edge makes way down the ring while holding Lita hand with his right hand while the money in the bank briefcase is in is left. Rey Mysterio entrance music plays next. He jumps up from the stage with pyro in the background. "Introducing his opponent; from San Diego, California Rey Mysterio. As Rey enters the ring, he goes to the far turnbuckle to his signature sign of the cross before putting his arms in the air.

Fast forward to the end of the match, Matt Hardy's entrance plays. Matt starts coming out with a smile that distracts Edge. He is yelling at him along with Lita for making an appearance. Rey Mysterio is taking advantage of the distraction by drop kicking him, which lands Edge on the middle rope. Everyone calls out 619 as Rey is running to swing in between the ropes to hit Edge in the face. Edge falls to the middle ring before getting for the set up of the West Coast Pop. As he is finally up, Rey jumps over the left side top rope to complete it. He gets the three counts as Lita is screaming no to the referee.

Rey starts getting out of the ring after the referee raises his hand. He is walking towards Matt to give a high-five. Edge is using the rope along with the help of Lita to get to a vertical base. They see Matt laughing as he is now walking towards the ring.

As Matt gets into the ring, Edge attacks him with energy he still has. With Matt being the fresher wrestler, he reverses the attack with Edge now protecting himself from the punches. Lita is seeing this, so to help her lover out, she jumps on Matt's back. It gives Edge some time to breath before going on the attack with Lita holding to him. Matt low blows Edge before pulling Lita off his back. With Edge still down, holding his jewels, he puts all of his attention on an alone Lita. Lita is looking back at Edge still down now knowing that she is by herself. She starts backing away to back left turnbuckle as Matt steps forward to her with a smirk. When Matt grabs Lita's hair, Edge hits him in the back with his money in the bank contract. Matt falls forward after Lita escapes from the turnbuckle. She goes out of the ring to find something under the ring while Edge continues to hit Matt with the briefcase. She is looking under the ring, near the announcer table, to find a pair of handcuffs. She goes back to the ring to give them to Edge.

With a now knock out Matt he handcuffs both of his hands together. Matt finally awakes, after a minute or so as he tries to get up, but he has trouble with the handcuffs. Edge and Lita watch in hilarity at the attempts Matt has done to get up. Just when Matt finally gets up, Edge knocks him back down to his knees. Edge starts taunting him in result Matt spits in his face, which gets Edge mad. He starts kicking him harshly before going out the ring to get a Singapore cane. He starts ferociously hit Matt with it as Lita stands by the turnbuckle as she watches with a smile.

The crowd starts cheering Jeff Hardy to come out to help his brother.

Edge laughs as he screams to the crowd. It is loud enough for the ring microphone is catch. "He's not here. He was fired and is never ever coming back." He hits one more time before gloating; walking around the ring with the Singapore cane in his right hand. After a few moments, a familiar entrance song plays.

_No chance that's what you got (ha ha yeah)_

_Up against a machine too strong._

_Greedy politicians buying souls from us are puppets._

_Won't find their place in line_

_Now, tie a string around your finger now, boy._

Vince is coming as he does he signature walk to the ring. He enters the ring as Edge with Lita is on the far side of the ring.

_'Cause its just a matter of time._

_'Cause you got No chance, no chance is hell._

_You got no chance, no chance in hell._

_You got no chance, no chance in hell._

_You got no chance, no chance in hell, yeah._

"Edge, you have that part all wrong. You see I thought that I would never hire this person back again. I don't let my ego get away for making good business decisions. Even though this person stabbed me in the back time and time again, this person has asked me personal to rehire him. I don't trust this person to abide by my rules, but the WWE crowd wants him to return. You see I listen to the crowd and just a few moments ago, they were chanting a certain superstar's name."

The Jeff Hardy starts up as Edge tries to give glares to the whole crowd.

"So, for the humble human being I am I had listen to the crowd to rehire that superstar back. I think it would appropriate to have him in this specific storyline. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back Jeff Hardy."

The guitar plays, which gets the crowd to cheer loud waiting for him to come out. Edge paces the ring while rubbing his hair in annoyance. How dare Vince hire back Jeff? Jeff finally comes out to do his dance that in turns makes the crowd go insane with cheers. He salutes to the crowd on each side of the stage before walking down the ramp. Vince greets him on the way back with a hand-shake and the microphone.

Edge stands his ground as Jeff enters to ring to tackles Edge to the ground. Lita gets out of the ring out of harms' way with the microphone in her hand. Jeff starts punching him while Edge is trying to get out of his hold. He escapes from Jeff when they are in a vertical stats; he pokes him in the eye.

Edge takes the microphone from Lita "It doesn't matter that you got re-hired. I'm always going to be better for Lita. Oh, have fun un-cuffing Matt without the key." Lita showing off the key before puts it in her bra.

Jeff picks up the microphone that he dropped. "You know Edge you were always a cheater. I can see why you two look good together, but now that I'm back you won't have your advantage. My brother will stop at nothing to have his revenge on the both of you. Through that, I will be on his side until he gets it. So, your double team on him ends tonight.

"Oh yeah, you are just as screw up as your brother. Give us your best shot." Edge is now calling out from the top of the stage.

"Oh you know we will. Enjoy your life thus far because it is going to get a lot worst." Jeff drops the microphone to attend to his brother.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, **

**Here is the new chapter for this story. **

**Sorry for not updating this last week, I was busy.**

**Thank you the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Three:

Backstage:

Jeff helps Matt, with his arm around Matt's shoulder, to the back with the handcuffs still attached. One of the stage hands bolt cuts the handcuffs off.

"Thanks man." Jeff says as the handcuffs falls to the floor.

"Don't mention it and congrats for being back." He says to Jeff.

"Thanks." He now looks to Matt. "How are doing bro?"

"I'm great, perfect, how do you think I feel?" Matt snaps at his brother as he is holding his ribs.

"Geez Matt, no thank you for I don't know evening the odds." Jeff snaps back.

"Sorry man, it is just I can't believe my personal life is on display. I want to hurt them the way they hurt me." He removes his brother's arm as he tries to walk by myself, but his ribs hurt too much.

Jeff puts an arm around him again. "I know I've been watching. Come on, we have to take you the medics I think you have a bruised rib."

"Thanks man. Now tell me, how did you get Vince to re-hire you." He asks as they walk to the trainer's room.

"Well, it boils down to it being great for the storyline. Brother helps brother get revenge on cheating girlfriend. I am on your side no matter what and I will have to agree with everything." Jeff explains.

"You will have to agree with me on everything?" Matt knows his brother he doesn't like hurting any women.

"Suppose to, but you know I can't hurt women. I don't want to hurt Lita, you can tell me to attack Edge, but not her."

"Why do you have a thing for her?" Matt jokes as he laughs.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that." He rolls his eyes. He is not blind, he thinks that Lita is attractive as well as she being too good for Edge.

"Good, but we should try that." He is still laughing a bit.

"Try what?" Jeff stops their walk in shock.

"I mean you can pretend to like her and then dump her like she did to me. It could be the ultimate revenge." Matt explains.

"I don't know about that." Jeff is uneasy with the plan.

"Come one man, you don't want to hurt her physically, so we will do it emotionally. You will send subtle actions to her to seem like you are interested. The fondness for her will grow each week. By the end of it, she will fall for you, so she will dump Edge. You will continue for a few weeks and then bam you will dump her." Matt chuckle evilly. "She will be worthless and no man will ever want her again."

"Don't you think that is harsh?" Jeff asks as they enter the trainer's room.

"Hey man, I think he has bruise ribs." Jeff says to the trainer as he sets Matt down on the bed.

"We will take a look." He puts on gloves to start to feel Matt's midsection.

"I don't think it harsh, it is what she deserves." He hisses at the pain when the medics touch his right ribs.

"Yup, Matt you do have bruise ribs. We need you to rest for a few days while have a bandage to cover them. If you follow those instructions, you should be okay to compete next Monday."

"Thanks doc."

After Matt is all bandaged up, Jeff helps him off the bed.

"I will think about it." Jeff tells him referring to the plan.

"Come on bro, I thought you suppose to agree with everything." They walk to the men's locker room with walking by himself.

"Fine, but if I disagree with something you need to hear me out." Jeff warns.

"Of course." He smiles, but on the inside he is smirking.

"I mean it. You might be older, but I will not take you pretending you care." Jeff warns again.

"Whatever." He waves him off.

Next Monday:

Jeff and Matt enter the arena with Jeff holding their bags. Matt is still has his ribs bandaged up as per medics orders until he gets the all clear.

"Okay, I'm going to put our bags in the locker room. You just go straight to the trainer's room. I don't want you looking for Lita and Edge." Jeff instructs.

"Wow, who is suppose to be the older brother?" Matt jokes with his little brother.

"Just go." Jeff says a bit piss at his attitude

"Aye, Aye, older Jeff." He salutes before he walks to the trainer's room. Jeff just rolls his eyes before heading to the locker room.

* * *

><p>As Jeff now heads to the trainer's room, Lita steps in his way.<p>

"Hey Jeff." She smiles brightly.

"What do you want Amy?" He uses her real name to emphasize the disgust he has for her.

"Wow, why such the hostility, I just want to talk?" She places her finger down his chest.

He stops her. "You know why. What you did to my brother was harsh." Jeff in a harsh tone as he takes her hands off him.

"Oh right and you are back to help him get the revenge." She snickers like she is going to let that happen. "Tell me. Is it fun to always help him through his problems? I mean when you got fired, where was he? Oh right, he was with me. He was putting all his time in our relationship and didn't care for you. The only person that cared for you was me. I told him to check on you to see how you were doing. He wouldn't have seen you at all if I didn't say anything." Lita trying to mess with his mind.

"He did care for me it was you who would take him away. You would use your body to make him stay away."

"Well you can't help him with having this body. When you have this body, you can make men do anything." Lita rubs her body.

"Well this man is immune to your body." Jeff says confidently.

"Oh really, even if do this." She rubs his chest.

"Nope." He says confidently.

"How about when I do this?" She rubs the inside of his shirt while pecking his skin.

Jeff clears his mind of naughty thoughts. "Nope." He removes her hands again.

"Yeah right, you will crack and be just like your brother." She whispers in his ear.

He keeps her by his ear. "Or you will be the falling over me?" He whispers back. "Have a good night Lita, I will be watching." He kisses her cheek.

Lita is a bit studded at what happen. She looks in Jeff's direction as he looks back to wink at her.

At the Trainer's room:

"Hey man, what did they say?" Jeff already entered to be by his brother's side.

"They said I'm fine, but not to go to crazy with wrestling. I could still re-bruise my ribs if I strained myself, especially in the mid section." Matt slowly gets off the bed.

"That's good bro, so about the plan you came up with." Jeff looks at his brother with a smirk. He smirks back with a smirk of his own.

"I knew you would see the light. The plan is still on if you are up for it." Jeff nods. "What changed your mind?" They walk out of the trainer's room.

"Guess who talk to me on the way here?"

"Oh man, what did she say?" Matt knowing actually who it is.

"She said that with a body like hers she can get any men to love her." Jeff said disgusted.

"And what did you say back?" He is very intrigue in their conversation.

"I said that I am immune to it. She tried to flirt with me, but I got the last laugh. I said that she would be the one that will fall over me." He chuckles at her reaction.

"Wow, so you are in?" Matt clarifies.

"Definitely, are we starting tonight?" Jeff all prepared to start the plan.

"You bet we are." Matt smirks.

Later on in the night:

"This divas contest is set for one fall." Lilan Garcia starts. Mickie's theme music plays. "Introducing first; from Richmond, Virgina, Mickie James." Mickie heads to the ring all peppy in her bright, colourful outfit. Lita's music plays next just when Mickie jumps down from the second rope. "And her opponent; from Atlanta Georgia, accompany by the Rated R Superstar Edge, Lita."

As the match goes on, Jeff and Matt starts to walk down the ramp. This catches Edge and Lita's eye, but they don't let it affect their performance. They go to the right side of the ring with Edge on the left side cheering for Lita. The Hardy Boyz both smirk at Edge as they cheer for Mickie. Even though she doesn't need it, they get the crowd to cheer even more for her. Mickie gets the upper hand, but is ruined by Edge as he grabs her leg, which in turn face palms the mat.

Just as plan, Matt walks over to Edge to start an argument. He makes sure that Edge has his back against the ring. They start to shove, which gets the attention of the referee. Through the middle rope, the referee calls to separate the two, but Matt keeps yelling at Edge. What they don't know is that Jeff is on the apron waiting for his spot. He tries to hype Mickie up again, which works, but once again, this time by Lita, she ruins her momentum. Lita does the twist of fate to set up her moonsault, but sees Jeff on the apron mocking her. She walks to him to slap him, but Jeff takes her hand. Lita is in shock as he pulls him close to kiss her. The kiss lasts about thirty seconds, which is enough for Mickie to get back up. When Jeff let's go, she turns right into a Mick-DTT. Matt walks away just in time for Edge to see Mickie get the three counts.

Mickie gets out of the ring when Edge enters the right to comfort Lita. The Hardy Boyz raise Mickie's hand in victory as Edge and Lita are seething. Lita wipes her mouth from Jeff kissing her. When Edge and Lita walk up the ramp, Edge sees the replay of the lip lock between Jeff and Lita. Edge is furious as they enter the backstage.

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers,**

**Surprise. Here is another chapter for you. **

**I had this in my head and I didn't want to lose it. I don't if it will take me 2 weeks again to update this story, but keep checking back to see if I do.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Four:

Backstage:

The Hardyz and Mickie:

"I hope that is it okay for us getting involved with your match." Jeff says to her.

"It is not a problem. Stephanie told me you will get involved, but I didn't know when or how. It is fine with me to pick up a win against her like that." Mickie tells them.

"So you knew we were coming out sometime during the match." She nods. "Did Lita and Edge know?" Jeff asks surprise as they didn't know that Stephanie told anyone else.

"I don't know. When Stephanie gave me the revised script, she gave me one to give to Lita. She was in the make-up chair and I told her there were changes. She was rude and told me to leave it on the table beside her. By how it happened out there, I guess she didn't read it." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Wow, thanks Mickie." Matt hugs her with a smirk on his face.

"No problem, have fun with your revenge." She smiles before heading to the women's locker room.

"No wonder they were shocked to see us." Jeff tells his brother. With Mickie's information, he is wondering if Lita and Edge knew and are just acting or didn't know at all. It looked like Lita really didn't know anything out there would happen.

"Yeah, well that is what happens when you are rude to people." Matt pats his brother's shoulder before heading to the men's locker room. Jeff hears him snickering all the way there. After a few moments to think about what happen in the ring, he follows Matt to the locker room.

Edge and Lita head backstage all furious; to them the Hardyz went off script. They march into Stephanie's office.

"What was that?" Edge yells at Stephanie, who is watching the next segment.

"What was what?" She stands up straight to be in the face of the Rated R Couple. She probably knows why they are in her office.

"The situation during Lita's match, they went off-script." Edge yells again at her.

"I wouldn't be yelling at your boss." She says in a threatening tone. "You do not have the right to barge in my office to demand answers."

Edge is still furious at the situation, but knows not to get on Stephanie's bad side. "Sorry Steph. The reason we are here is to know why Matt and Jeff went off script. They cause Lita her match." Edge says in a calmer tone.

"It was part of the script." Stephanie explains to them as she crosses her arms.

"What do you mean part of the script?" He says trying to keep calm.

"When Jeff joined the storyline, we made some changes. I asked for both of you and Mickie to come to my office. Mickie came, yet you, Lita, was busy in make-up. I told her the changes in the match plus hand her two copies of the revise script; one for her and one for you."

"I didn't get the script." Lita tells her. She wasn't really paying attention to Mickie when she talked to her.

"Well, take it up with her I've got work to do." She shoos them out the door.

"Yeah we will. Come one Edge." She grabs his hand to head out the door.

"Oh, if you two ever barge in my office again, you will have more than just Matt and Jeff to worry about." She says with menace. Edge and Lita both nod before heading out the door.

Women's Locker Room:

"You stay out here while I talk to our delivery girl." She pecks him on the lips.

"Why can't I stand by you?" He raises his eyebrows up and down.

"I don't women to fall over you." She seductively smiles.

Inside the locker room, Lita sees Mickie talking to Torrie Wilson.

"Mickie!" Lita calls out.

"I will talk to you later Torrie." Torrie walks away just in time for Lita to take her place. "What can I do for you?" A bit irritated on how she spoke to her earlier.

"You can tell me why you did it?" She gets into her face.

Mickie steps back a bit "Do what?" She is not 100% sure if it is about their match.

"You didn't give me the revise script. I didn't know that Jeff and Matt would be out there. Furthermore, I didn't know Jeff would kiss me." She did a small smile unnoticed to anyone.

"Why are you so mad, it was just a kiss?" Mickie pretends not to see the problem.

"The kiss caused me the match." She raises her voice.

"It is not my fault you got distracted by Jeff's lips." She chuckles.

"I wouldn't be distracted if I knew they would be out there. Once again you didn't give the revise script." Lita raises her voice, which attracts attention from the other women in the room.

"I did." Mickie raises her voice.

"No you didn't." She gets impatient with her attitude.

"I did. You were in the make-up chair. I told you that Steph changed some details in our match. You were rude and told me to leave it on the table. It is not my fault you didn't read it. What I'm supposed to do, wait for you to be done?" She crosses her arms while she rolls her eyes.

"It would have helped because no one listens to you when you talk. I guess I just thought it was not important like you." She smirks.

"Well, that guess cost you your match with me. Your loss is your own fault, being that my words aren't important for the Great Lita." She starts to bow at her. "Maybe now you will think twice before strutting yourself like you own the place. You may be with Edge, but we all know who drags down who." She smirks as she heads to the other women wrestlers.

Lita screams while throws a small bit before heading out.

Edge is outside waiting for Lita to finish. They Hardyz start to walk to catering when they see him there.

"Hey bro, look who it is?" Matt sarcastically tells Jeff.

"It is the Rated R Super…star, Edge." He says just like Justin Roberts would.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you two." He says with clench teeth.

"Oh, why is that? Did someone lose a match?" Matt says all concern.

"Yah! Lita lost her match thanks to you." He points to Jeff. Jeff pretends to be shocked as he mouths 'me' to Matt. "Yeah you, you put your disgusting lips on my girl, which cause her the match." He is seething after their encounter with Steph. The last think he needs is the Hardyz bothering him.

"Oh, I did do that. I'm sorry for the inconvenience it caused the both of you." He fake sympathizes.

"You are going to pay for that stunt." Edge threatens both of them.

"Well, if your girl didn't ignore Mickie's words then she would probably win." Matt explains. "Instead she was rude to the messenger, which cost her. She has no one to blame instead of herself."

"What are you talking about? We never got the changes to the match." He is confuse, however still agitated.

"Oh, Lita did. Mickie was sent by Stephanie to give her the revise script. Your girl was rude to her and probably didn't pay attention to her. She left the script on the table. I guess she forgot to read it, which lead her to lose that match." Matt explains further.

"Oh, by the way, tell Lita she has to work on her kisses; they were sloppy." Jeff tells him with a smile at the moment. "I know she sloppy kisses with you, but we me I like sweet and passionate."

"Like she would ever want to kiss you again?" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh I bet she does. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds." Matt nods in confirmation. "And she didn't pull away, so I know she liked it." Jeff licks his lips.

Edge almost pukes. "Yeah right, the reason that happened was you holding on to her head, so she can't move.

"Actually, it was her hand, so she could've have moved away." Jeff clarifies what really happened.

"Well, I hope the memory lasts you, in the result that it would be the last one you will get." He threatens again.

"Oh you really think so. Are you willing to put a wager on it?" Jeff asks.

"Definitely, name your stakes." Edge accepts knowing this will be a piece of cake.

"If I get Lita to fall for me by Summerslam, you have to dump her without an explanation." Jeff names his stakes.

"If you don't you have to be my slave for a year while Matt will be Lita's slave. You will not complain at all or you will be punished." He chuckles with menace.

"So you will dump her just like that." Jeff clarifies.

"Absolutely, that is how confident I am that she will not fall for you. I mean look at me I'm irresistible." He shows off his body.

"It is a deal, no rules or restrictions." Jeff extends his hand.

"Nope, good luck you are going to need it." Edge accepts his hand to shake. This hand shake confirms the wager with all the stipulations.

After letting go, Jeff walks pass him as Matt follows. He reaches into his pocket to press a button.

"What was that about?" He stops him to speak to him. "I thought it was about my revenge, not your fake love for Lita.

"Trust me big brother, this is still your revenge. I'm just making it more interesting. Either way, Lita gets dump." He pats Matt's back just like he did earlier.

"Are you sure you can make her fall for you by Summerslam? You do know that is in 2 months?" He is a bit doubtful on his little brother's plan.

"It was your plan to get her to love me; I just added a timetable." Jeff shrugs like it is no big deal.

"Yah, you also added that if you don't we be slaves to them. They have already humiliated me enough. Imagine what they can do to me if we lose." He is frustrated that Jeff would set this up. He didn't want to object in front of Edge knowing it will be on his terms, not Jeff's.

"Don't worry we won't lose. Have a bit of faith in your brother. It will be just like we plan; Lita falls for me, I date her for awhile, and then dump her on TV. We are going to humiliate her like she did you." He smiles.

"Okay, let us start to plan this bet." Matt is already smiling at Lita humiliation.

"Can we eat first, I'm starving?" He grabs a plate.

"When are you not starving?" Matt chuckles at his brother appetite.

"You're right. Also, I have to get Lita's taste out of my mouth." He shivers with the taste of her lips on his.

"I know, she may be hot, but her kiss needs improvement." Matt shivers in disguise as he grabs a plate too.

"You didn't mind it with you making out with her when you two dated." Jeff laughs as they head to a table.

"Well, you can't help running your hands down her hot, fit body. I did more rubbing than kissing." He explains as he sits beside Jeff.

"I guess so." He starts to eat.

Women's Locker Room:

Lita comes out with an angry Edge waiting for her.

"What's up with you?" Lita sternly asks still irritated with Mickie.

"You didn't read the script Micke gave you." He yells at her.

"How do you know about that?" She asks more irritated with him yelling at her.

"Oh her friends, The Hardyz, came and told me. How could not read the script? You could have prevented all this from happening.

"Sorry for not taking Mickie James seriously." She rolls her eyes. This is the last thing she needs; her boyfriend yelling at her.

"You should have. Ever since Jeff arrived, you should take everything seriously. You don't know when they will pull one over on us. The kiss you got from Jeff should have never happen if you took everything seriously." He paces back and forth.

"Is this why you are so snippy? Are you jealous of Jeff?" She smirks.

"I am not jealous of him. Jeff can't compare with me on anything. I have the popularity and career he wants along with a hot girlfriend." He hugs her tight.

"Good considering you being the only one for me." She kisses him like always.

They start to walk to their locker room with Lita touching her lips.

**Review.**


End file.
